


Wonderwall

by katy15307



Series: (What's the Story) Morning Glory? 1995 [3]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel's writing, it's basically a journal but call it that and he'll have you. It's just his private thoughts. He's minding his own business until Liam interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderwall

_The question on everyone’s lips is who I wrote wonderwall for, what it’s about. Meg’s basically coerced me into saying it’s about her. I’m a rockstar and what does a rockstar have? A fit bird on your arm and in your bed, that’s what she is._  
 _It’s a love song, sort of, course it’s about the love of my life… Is it fuck about her. If it’s not about her, it’s about me brother, that’s even fucking further from the truth._  
 _It’s about ME!_  
 _Noel Thomas David Gallagher._  
 _I don’t mean to sound like the world’s biggest ego, that’s Our Kid’s thing. I just mean it’s like a thank you to myself, my mind, without my life, my experiences, my way of thinking we wouldn’t have the songs we have (I heard Bonehead and Liam’s stuff, they were trying but y’know) I’ve written every Oasis song to date, with a little or a LOT of influence from other tunes. I know he still writes but he won’t show anyone, especially me because he thinks everyone will take the piss, of course I will, brotherly love and all that._  
 _This one, the kids are MAD for it. It couldn’t be any more simple, if you can’t play it you’ve just got to accept making music isn’t for you. Bet them lot with music degrees hate it, they know all the theory, wasted their years studying when an idiot like me rocked up and just knew, natural talent._  
 _I could go it alone. If I ever grow the balls to be the frontman I could do it on my own since it’s me who does all the fucking work, makes all the decisions, everything. Who am I kidding? Remember the pain of filming music videos and I know exactly where I belong, corner of the stage, out of directors’ attention, out of shot._  
 _What is a wonderwall? In that film it’s the hole in a flat wall a bloke uses to perv on his fit neighbour, I’ve never done nothing like that, my wonderwall is my mind, the thing that makes me see what others don’t, the unique outlook on everything._  
 _I hate my mind when it won’t cooperate, when it sees the world as a shitty dark place to be but the beligerence makes me who I am. My determination turned an accident and a VERY boring job into writing class songs that’s putting us on top of the world._  
 _Liam was the one who wanted to be good at everything when we was kids, tried everything to prove he was top at something, me, I happily shut the world out and learnt to play because there was fuck all else to do while I was suspended. It’s gonna be difficult when IF I have kids, how can I tell them off for anything when I’ve done it all and succeeded almost by accident?_  
Liam walked in so I hid what I’d been writing under some other papers and a book.  
I don’t keep a diary, I don’t journal and I don’t let people inside my head. Thoughts, feelings, heart on your sleeve and all that, it’s not for me. It doesn’t make any sense to be open like that. You’ve got to be strong enough for love and I’m not, not nearly strong enough.  
Why write it down at all then? I thought it might help, letting my mind run on paper, might bring up a word, a phrase, something to turn into lyrics. Not that I've got writer's block or anything.  
He immediately started going through the stuff on my desk in typical little brother fashion, he has done since the moment he could walk. He didn’t look at me, he didn’t speak to me, he didn’t acknowledge I existed at all.  
“Oi, stop sticking your nose into my stuff!” I complained to no avail.  
He kept searching through my papers like a fox, there was definitely something wild animal-like about him. “I’m looking for something.”  
“I can see that and I’m telling you to fuck off out my business.” I didn’t ask him to be here, I was alone for a reason and I’d be happy to see him leave.  
“Don’t be like that.” He completely ignored my polite request.  
“Piss off Liam. I’m busy.”  
He managed to find the paper like it was the one thing he was looking for. “What’s this then?”  
“Nothing, get lost.”  
He read it with a massive grin on his face and then suddenly looked hurt. “You told me it was about me when we… you little bastard.”  
I tried to grab the paper so he couldn’t read any more. “It’s my private writing.”  
He pulled away and held it out of my reach as he kept reading. “It’s always about you, you, fucking you”  
“What can I do to stop you being so angry?” I stood up and leant myself against his back, rubbing my hands against the waist of his jeans.  
“Be honest with me.” he answered coldly  
I grabbed the paper. “Alright.” I scribbled the first bit out and wrote something new.  
_When I wrote wonderwall I only had my Liam in mind, I only ever think about him because I love him with all my fuckin heart!_  
The smirk returned, curling his lips. “Better but you still owe me.”  
I didn’t even care if someone read it and got the wrong end of the stick, the right one but the one that no one would accept. “How, how do I make up for hurting my Liam with my selfish words?”  
“You can take these off for a start. The rockstar handbook, my arse.” He took my shades and gazed into my eyes.  
I was so used to wearing them I didn’t realise they were still there. He was right, I told the world it was the look I had to uphold but the truth was it was another way of distancing myself since I obviously couldn’t keep out of the way of attention anymore, that and how painful light can be when you’re coming down.  
I looked back deeply into his delicate bright blue puppy dog eyes that he’d had since he was born. Everybody fell for those innocent eyes, including me.  
He tangled his hands in my hair and pulled me close. We kissed. Kissing him was unique, it was beauty, kissing an angel but with the danger, the thrill of stealing or something, to be caught red handed.  
“Tell me. Say it Noel.” he instructed in a whisper, his lip brushing my ear.  
He always expected me to know exactly what he meant as though our minds were one, they weren’t, we’re opposites but I knew what he liked to hear. “I love you so much, Liam.”  
“More than Meg?” He’d dropped his hands to my waist and was trying to slip them under my jeans.  
“A million times… what about you and Patsy?” I knew that relationship was one big joke but still I liked to hear him admit it.  
He undid the button and the fly, slipping his hand deep into jeans so only my boxers separated us, I had a hard time keeping still. “Would I be doing this if she meant fucking anything?”  
He didn’t give me time to answer, not even chance to think as he started caressing me. I got hard so easily for him, I always did. “Does she get you going this fast?”  
“No… only you.” My words became a moan.  
Our lips locked again as he continued to stroke my cock. I wasn’t a completely selfish bastard so I slipped my hand into his boxers and followed suit, copying his actions.  
I was conscious that the door was unlocked, anyone could walk in as he did, but not conscious enough to stop, the risk of being caught only made me want him more.  
He took his hand away, making me complain in a whimper, I needed his touch and I wasn’t patient about it. He ignored me and held my cheek with that hand so I rubbed my whole body against his, especially making friction between our jeans.  
I was desperate for him but he pushed me away, held me at arm's length. He grabbed my shoulders tightly and fiercely stared me out, either he was about to give me an aggressive kiss or he was going to headbutt me, knock me out, I can never tell. “Tell me that stuff about you leaving, going it alone is utter bullshit right fucking now.”  
“You fucking know it is! I could never actually do it without you.” I insisted. “Stop being a sensitive little shit and finish what you’ve started!”  
“That’s not good enough, Noel.”  
“What d’you wanna hear then? I love you, I’ll never ever leave you, we’re blood for fuck’s sake. I don’t want anything else but you and Oasis.”  
“I let you join, you were just a roadie, fucking remember that.” He growled and in typical Liam fashion, switched mood in an instant.  
The smile returned to his face and his hand went straight back on my dick while his lips were all over my neck.  
Once our kecks were in a mess he swaggered back out the door, pleased with himself.  
I sat back down and thought about what just happened, hurricane Liam strikes again. I didn't know how to describe me and him, our relationship. I loved him and I hated him. He loved me and he hated me. Sometimes it’s best not to question or overthink things.  
He never did tell me what he was looking for in the first place.


End file.
